Not So Innocent Encounter
by SessKagFan06
Summary: Hermione thought her first day on the job would be simple, fun, she did not expect for a crazy, lust filled psyco to enter the shop. AU. R&R. Smut.


Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter :)

Just a random thing I thought up, pure smut basically ;) No actual sex but there might be some if decide to continue this rather than leave it a one shot, tell me your thoughts :3

It was my first day of work and I had woken up especially early so I could be prepared, but I began regret doing such a thing as it meant I was especially sleepy when I got to work. We didn't have a specific uniform we just told to dress in smart/casual black clothes, sadly it was the middle of summer, meaning our clothes attracted more heat.

I went for the option of small black shorts and a simple black tank top, this soon became another descision I came to regret when the assistant manager wouldn't stop staring at my ass. Other than these factors my first day had started out okay, I was a shop assistant in a HMV store, it was simple work, stand behind the counter help customers etc. It was only a small store because I lived in such a miniscule town but it it was also the only decent film and CD store so it could be quite busy some days.

Everything had started out fine it had been a fairly empty day, probably because most people were at school or college and it tended to be mostly younger people that visited. The assistant manager Steve had been alright apart from the innapropriate glances to my behind, he told me that he went for lunch at twelve and he'd come back in forty minutes so I could have my lunch. He handed me the keys to the back,

"I'll be just down the road if anything goes seriously wrong." He chuckled "But I doubt that'll happen." I gave a giggle before telling him I'd be fine, I returned the magazine I'd been reading at the counter and flipped through a few pages, I'd been reading an interesting article on Jimmy Choo's when the door slammed open rather loudly. The shock was enough to make me gasp and drop my magazine, panicked I quickly bent down to retrieve it.

"I'm really sorry about that, you strartled me-" I froze. The second I looked up, instead of looking into the eyes of a customer I was staring down the barrel of a gun. A rather dangerous looking pistol, held by a rather dangerous looking man.

I cast him a nervous glance, in simple words he looked crazy. He had wild unruly platinum hair that looked like it needed a good scrub, infact he was rather dirty all over, his clothes, his skin, he looked like he'd just had a mud bath. However the scariest thing was the guys eyes they were silver and vivid but they looked like they were dying to kill me and that was not good.

"Get up." The sound of his voice broke me out of my staring, it was a smooth gravelly sound, he sounded so much younger than he looked. Doing as I was told I dropped the forgetten magazine and stood slowly. I was sweating and panting too scared to do anything other than breathe.

"Please don't hurt me." It was a pathetic whining sound that left my mouth he arched an eyebrow as he seemed to contemplate what to do with me. He gave me a long look before looking at me from bottom to top, he seemed to give my legs an approving glance and I felt my cheeks heat up at the audacity. He worked his way up before his eyes lingered on my, by now, heaving breasts, he looked at them a long time before a smirk found it's way on his features, had he been anyone else and not had a gun directed at me, I'd of slapped the man! Hard. However I simply settled for an indignant growl, this just seemed to amuse him because he actually smiled.

He was going to say something when a siren sounded outside, he threw a shocked glance to the door. I knew it wasn't the police because it was too high pitched, it resembled an ambulance siren.

For a moment I'd thought I was saved but that ended when he roughly grabbed me and hauled me into the back room, wasting no time he shoved me into a cleaning supply closet and got in soon after.

I was close to hyperventalating, being trapped in a small enclosed space with a clearly dangerous man. He stood behind me and wrapped a strong arm tightly around my waist pressing me against his toned stomache. It would of seemed romantic if it weren't for the gun he kept cocked against the side of my head. We waited a few minutes as I heard the alarm sound getting nearer before it stopped a little ways away.

I was despeate to scream and almost did before I felt something rather hard press against the top of my ass. Now I was completely still and felt myself give a pathetic whine, as if getting some sick amusement from it all the guy chuckled and nuzzeled my thick curly hair, nuzzeled my hair! Feeling exceedingly scared I attempted to wriggle away slightly as if hoping to get out of reach.

Sadly my struggles had the opposite effect and I heard him gasp I stopped as suddenly as I started, I felt him grumble in mild dissapointment. I thought that would end it but instead felt his arm squeeze me against him tighter as if seeking out the friction.

My heart was thumping madly and my blood was rushing through my ears at an alarming rate. After squeezing me tighter and tigther for a few seconds he soon realised it wasn't enough and found another way to sooth his ache.

I felt him as he ground into my backside slowy and smoothly, I almost gasped at the sensation, before becoming completely disgusted with myself, the guy was molesting me!

He repeated the action a few more times when there was a knock, he stopped momentarily. It was coming from the front of the store and my hope for rescue returned I heard them knock again only this time the guy ignored the knock and began his grinding once again.

My panic returned, instead of worrying about the people coming for him he seemed more worried about satisfying his hard on.

His slow rythm became rougher and more forceful and I felt his left hand graze my hip, rough calloused fingers slipped beneath the thin material of my tank top. I waited in, anticpation? I felt sick that I was actually slightly enoying what this psyco was doing to me but couldn't help but shudder as they slowly slipped upwards beneath my bra and felt them graze my nipple.

He didn't spend long on that before he was grabbing my breast roughly, groping it as if he'd never felt one before. He continued his thrusts getting more desperate letting out deep gutteral moans.

I barely noticed the people outisde leave or the sound of the siren as they drove away. I was to busy concentrating on his hard squeezing and furious dry humping, he panted like a dog in heat.

I barely noticed the gun slide down until his hand rested on my right hip along with the pistol, moving both his hands to my hips he practically slammed me against the door of the closet as he dry humped my backside, and then I felt him shudder furiously as he let out a string of curses. Before finnally muttering rather possessively,

"Mine."

He slumped against me for a moment as he caught his breath and I felt his hair tickle my ears, it was softer than I'd thought It'd be.

Then he wrapped his arms around me, encompassing my waist and arms and slumped to the floor leaning against the wall with me sat between his legs.

He kicked the door open so his suprsingly long legs, could straighten out fully. Even though I'd barely moved during the entire incident I still felt rather exhausted, the stress and fear catching up with me.

I found his hold oddly comforting, his arms felt protective and warm.

I almost giggled when he nuzzled my neck as if soothing me, it tickled but I was too tired to even laugh.

In the middle of his soft kisses and nuzzles I heard him murmer something.

"Hm?" I questioned. He chuckled at my sleep depraved voice.

"I said, whats your name?" My eyebrows scrunched together as I seriously thought for a moment, he laughed at me expression.

"Oh, my names Hermione, Hermione Granger." He breathed in me hair as if contented and gave me a squeeze.

"Hermione. My Hermione." A part of me wanted to yell and scream or run away from the crazy guy that had, in the last half our threatened me, molested me and then called me his, but a stronger part felt a small tingley feeling at being called 'His Hermione' and that part didn't want to leave this guys embrace, maybe not ever.

Thanks for reading! Please R&R, this is a one shot at the minute but if I have time and if anybody wants I'll add some more chapters :)


End file.
